Day of the Dead LXMisa
by Baahphomet
Summary: Misa brings L a late birthday gift.
1. Chapter 1

Day of the Dead.

The bakery smelt sweet of vanilla, cream and sugar, and displayed an gorgeous array of different confections in the window and on the shelves. Cream seemed to have kissed each and every cake and the fruits only made them more beautiful. It was so hard to choose between vanilla topped with strawberries and cream, chocolate mocha, taro in all of it's lavender-lilac beauty, rose, or matcha.

After a few minutes of indecision and worrying if she's annoying the people behind her in line, Misa finally made the choice to close her eyes, make a random point at a random cake, and order that. When she opened her black eyeliner clad eyes, she found that her vampire-esque red fingernail was pointing at the rose flavoured cake, clad in rose petals, strawberry roses, marigolds, and pink whipped cream piped delicately onto the form of the beautiful dessert.

"Can I please have the rose cake?"

After 5 minutes of the cashier boxing and packaging the cake, she took it and was on her merry way to greet a friend of hers. The walk to his place was a bit tedious, but Ryuzaki was her friend, and she loves her friend enough to endure tedious tasks to please them.

Once she got to the door of the room in which she usually sees him, she shuffled the cake to be balanced on her hip, knocked gently, put the cake back in her two hands, and waited for a response from Ryuzaki. Watari answered instead.

"Hello?" He asked, peering his round glasses down at the small gothic girl.

"Hi! I'm here to give this to Ryuzaki-san..." She gestured the cake closer to the elder man with a kind face, " Is he here?"

"Yes, come in." He held the door open for her with a welcoming gesture.

"Thank you." she nodded, passing him to look for her tired eyed, slouched friend with messy black hair that reminded her of Robert Smith from "the Cure". After 30 seconds, she saw him hiding in plain sight, slouching, as usual, on the sofa, with his back to her, sipping some sugary tea. He heard her signature chunky, platform heels walk on the hard woods and slowly turned his head to look back. For the first time, she sensed a kind of sadness on his face.

"Yes, Miss Amane?" He asked quietly. t robotic vibration at which he spoke was disrupted by hidden sorrow.

"Happy birthday, Ryuzaki! I'm sorry this is a couple days late, but I got you a cake." Her slender arms that held the box stretched out to bring his gift closer to him.

Turning to face her fully, he smelt a sweet floral scent "How thoughtful of you… is this rose I smell?"

She just smiled at him and watched him open the box. For a man with such large hands, he handled the box rather delicately. Once the cake was revealed to him, he lowered his wide eyes to analyze the pretty girl who's earnest face was adorned gold hair, black ribbons and let out a small grin. He then turned around and started walking away.

Misa furrowed her eyebrows and crooked her neck in confusion. "Ryuu~, why are you walking away?"

He looked as if he couldn't hear her and walked towards a cabinet that held plates and cutlery and returned back to Misa with a knife, two sets of plates and dessert forks. He cut two pieces of cake, plated them, took one to his form and the other, he gave to Misa. It was the slice with a rose on top.

"Y-you're giving the fanciest slice to me?"

He shrugged. "I don't eat roses, I like strawberries better."

"Well, thank you. It's a nice rose."

He didn't reply, he only masticated upon the pink, glucose-based carbohydrates that lay upon him.

He still looked sad, from what Misa observed. He didn't seem to have the curious stare his big, dark eyes once had, but instead, his eyes were filled with an emptiness to them. "Ryuzaki-san, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Misa."

She messed around with the cake on her plate, knocking some crumbs around with her fork. "Are you mad that I'm late with your birthday? I'm really sorry, I was so busy, Ryu, there was this company who wanted to do a halloween photo shoot with me and I just couldn't resist-"

"You did nothing to upset me, actually." He replied quietly, crouching down to get a second slice of cake.

"What's wrong?"

He stared down at the marigold on his slice and wondered what he'd be like if his childhood was different. It was November 2nd, the Day of the Dead. Although this celebration is meant to be happy, all L could think about on this day were his late parents.

"Ryuu?" Misa leaned toward him, placing a delicate hand on the side of his face. "Ryuu, are you alright?"

For the first time, someone finally showed concern for his current status, though, it was no surprise to him that Misa was wondering about how he felt. Her ability to be strangely endearing made him feel slightly better.

He turned his head to face Misa, the source from which affection was being displayed. His eyes looked up and into her seemingly innocent amber eyes. He shifted his vision to the direction in which her warm hand was holding his pallor face. He nestled his face deeper into her palm, reaching a hand forward, onto her waist, bringing her onto his lap.

"I could fall for you." He whispered softly as he cupped her face, bringing her lips closer to his.

Her cheeks became pink with surprise after L's unexpected response to her compassion. Her big, bright eyes lifted up to meet the dark, dim eyes that looked down to her face, studying her face feature by feature. Her doe eyes that shone and sparkled like caramel, her rosy cheeks that lit up when he surprised her, her soft hair that closely resembled spun gold, and, last but not least, her glossy, cherry-red lips that were the first to kiss him. He left his gaze upon Misa's lips, wondering how they'd taste and feel if he were to just kiss her. He then wondered how she'd react… Would she be bold? Would she get shy? Would she gasp in shock? Would she push him away or beg for more?

"You're very sweet, Miss Amane." L finally added, after gazing upon her for what felt like an eternity. He then leaned down and pressed his soft, frosting covered lips to meet hers, laying a light peck on her lips. Before going any further, he pulled away to observe the object of his affection.

The pink in Misa's face intensified further as she looked straight up at him, bewildered with what he had just done. She batted her eyelids in disbelief as he sat there, just staring at her as if he didn't just spontaneously pull her into his lap and kiss her. This was something Light would never do to her.

He stroked her cheek lightly and continued to gaze down at her, with a small smile. For once, Misa was left speechless and L was the more vocal one of the two. "Is your lipgloss strawberry flavoured?"

She sheepishly nodded, looking away from his eyes that never seemed to blink with purpose.

"Can I taste it again, Miss Amane?..."

She was now in between the devil and the deep blue sea… On one hand, Light would never initiate a kiss with her, compliment her, or even show her the slightest bit of affection… He'd just ignore her. On the other end, she felt extremely guilty for liking how he left her feeling, knowing that this is breaking her loyalty to Light Yagami. She shifted her eyes from the floor back to her dear friend, Ryuzaki. She gave him a shy nod and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers explore his crow's nest of a mane.

He kissed her again, only this time it was deeper, more passionate and more demanding. She moaned into it when he gave her waist a cheeky squeeze and nipped her lower lip, pulling out of the kiss only to playfully nip and peck at her jawline and neck, causing her to whine and whimper with infatuated delight as she let the detective advance upon her delicate frame, their bodies lowering on the sofa as he pinned her down. The tender nibbles and licks that Ryu gave her trailed down from her lips all the way down to her chest, laying hickeys that were violet and sweet like sugar plums.

Although she didn't want him to stop, she felt the need to stop him nonetheless once he got to the cleavage that her dress revealed so tastefully. "P-pervert! Stop kissing me there!" She huffed, red in the face from the arousal that was so generously given to her.

"Pervert?" He asked in a monotone but seemingly hurt voice. "Now why would you say that?"

She didn't have a proper response, so she just huffed in silence as he withdrew from her and the two bodies were now sitting in their original state, next to each other. She looked down and "I'm sorry, Ryu, it's just.. I - I.. I don't know.." She hugged him again, digging her head into his chest. "I'm the pervert. I can't believe I just cheated on Light."

L stayed silent to listen to her, petting her long blonde hair with one hand as the other held her waist.

"But he never would be this affectionate, he'd just ignore me… I just needed this so bad… I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Even if I show him affection he'd ignore me. Or brush me off. You don't. I don't know what to do…" She felt L kiss her forehead and tightened her embrace upon his slender frame.

"Well, I could fall for you, Misa."


	2. Part 2

Day of the Dead Part 2

Her cheeks became two pink petals when his tender, low voice whispered with such delicacy.

She remembers the first time he told this to her, thinking it to be a lie.

Maybe it wasn't.

Her heart sweetened with such words. She lifted her head up to look into his onyx eyes, lifting her hand to graze upon his milky, smooth face. She remembered how, this morning, she told Light how much she loved him, only to be confronted by the young man furrowing his eyebrows and shuffling out of her embrace. Looking back on it, it hurt, really. But because he did it everyday, it was nothing new or special. It was routine now. It made her feel as if she were unworthy of love, admiration of affection of any kind. She gently prodded L's head to closen to hers with her dainty hands, her glossy, sweet carmine lips grazing upon his again. She playfully licked the rest of the frosting off of his mouth, advancing into the touch with timid fervor. Her movements were slow and sheepish at first, but they quickly excelled to be passionate and fiesty once L reciprocated back with equal want and need fuelling their encounter.

A sharp whimper of his name, _Ryuzaki_ escaped from her lips as L grabbed her by her thighs, pulling him into his lap again. Misa's sweet cries, whimpers and moans were pleasurable to his ears. He never would have thought he'd have this effect on a woman, especially a gothic supermodel, such as herself. His lips formed a sly grin and slipped a sweet tongue inside of her mouth, causing her sweet, innocent voice moan even more and her petite figure to squirm on top of his lap.

Those moans and whines were getting to him. The raven haired man was bright indeed, but he still couldn't process the fact that he was causing a bellibone such as Misa Amane to blush, squirm, moan, and whimper,in his own lap. It was causing him to feel hot and flustered himself. The detective just had to pull her away from him to deduce that lovely face of her's.

Misa gasped from the sudden withdrawal and instantly began to wonder what went wrong. L was now just staring at her with those two wide, deep eyes of his that one could just get lost in. "Ryuu… What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you stop? Am I bad at this? Please don't tell me I am bad at this, I'm trying, I really am, Ry-"

His eyes were already satisfied. He clamped his arms onto her shoulders and swooped down to meet taste her strawberry flavoured lips again, trailing his kisses down again. He suckled another love bite onto her neck, next to her jawline. It tickled. She let out another loud whimper. "Oh, Ryuzaki!"

His name, coming from her lips, her red, glossy, sweet vermillion lips, in such a tone went right to his head, causing his attraction to her to intensify. He continued his kisses down to her breasts. His pale, ivory lips met her cleavage again. He began to suck and lick at them, giving her even more lilac love bites to decorate her vampy white skin. She gifted him yet another soft groan. Misa's small frame, clad in lacy thigh highs, secured by a garter, a lacy, wine-red choker with a heart on it, `a black, frilly dress that fluffed up with a petticoat, a corset, and dainty black heels, squirmed again, causing her hips to grind against his aroused groin.

L bucked his hips up at the pleasurable volt of energy that Misa's touch granted him, calling her name in a breathy, heated moan. "M-Misa!"

L stopped right there and thought for a moment, cradling her tiny body to his as if she were his doll. He could hear and feel her heartbeat that was pacing with excitement.

"Misa…" He called, stroking her hair softly.

"Yes?..."

"Do you want to continue this in, well, a different room? Perhaps mine?"

Although Misa already knew where this was going, she couldn't help but to feel flustered from his request. "Y-you mean…"

L smirked as he watched her innocent eyes light up with surprise. To him, she was adorable. He gave her a nod.

Misa's eyes shifted and her lips retracted as she made the choice. She _still_ felt as if she were being torn apart - as if she were being pulled into two directions. On one side, it's only right to be loyal to Light, isn't it? On the other hand, Light never gave her what she wanted or needed. It was all about him, instead. Ryuzaki, on the other hand, gave her everything she wanted from Light. Sweet words, attention, affection, kisses… and she didn't even have to ask him, she didn't even have to prove herself worthy of them. She shyly lifted her eyes back up to his and gave L a nod.

Misa was swept by surprise when L lifted her up, carrying her bridal style to his room. She could feel his frail, skeletal, uniquely beautiful body tremble from carrying her.

He nudged the door open with his foot and rolled her onto his bed, pinning her down once he had the chance. Like a wild animal, he started attacking her figure once more with kisses, hickeys and playful bites and nibbles, smirking each time she helplessly whimpered and whined beneath him and grinning fully each time she moaned his name. He slid his head up to whisper into her ear.

"Misa, may I undress you?"

She was shy with him, again, nodding nervously. If he were to be quite honest with himself, he loved it. He loved how she could go from being normally outgoing and firey to being meek and flustered, all from his kisses and words.

First came her corset. He started by untying the laces and loosening up the ribbons. He knew there were claps, but this method he liked better. He tugged at them until the corset was loose enough to slide off of her body.

Second, her little black dress and petticoat. He groped her breasts from her dress, letting her cry softly from his touch. He smirked, reached his hands behind her waist, felt for the zipper and freed her from the obsidian chiffon that cloaked her. He took the dress with his index and thumb, flinging it to a corner of his room. He yanked the petticoat up her torso and tossed it to the same corner her dress was thrown in.

Now, all that was left was lingerie, her high heels, hair ribbons, and her collar that made her remind him of a black cat. He grabbed her chin and analyzed her face. She looked scared, excited, flustered and aroused.

"Misa… Have you done this with Light?"

Misa huffed, grabbing his shoulders, digging her wine nails into his skin. "Hey! Isn't that ruse to ask?!"

"No… I'm just curious, Miss Amane."

Her expression softened as she realized that. Knowing Ryuu, _her_ Ryuu, that his questions are rarely out of mal intent but rather out of wonder. She sighed and nodded. "Light barely even kisses me."

"Have you ever done this before at all, Miss Amane?"

"Why are you asking _this_ too?!"

L smiled and brushed his thumb across her lips. "Because you seem scared, flustered and shocked from this attention that I am so generously giving you." He inched closer, whispering into his ear. "I could already tell. I just needed confirmation. Don't worry, it's my first, too. As a matter of fact, you were also my first kiss."

Slender, sallow fingers creeped down to Misa's panties, rubbing her crotch gently. She huffed, holding back another moan. He let his touch gradually get a little faster and rougher, watching the petite girl writhe beneath him. L withdrew again, walking over to a drawer, grabbing tape, two sets of the long handcuffs he confined Light with and and electric toothbrush he uses to prevent his sugar addiction from rotting out his teeth. He walked back over to the bed, reached into Misa's gold hair and undid her hair ribbon.

"What are you doing?"

"I have an idea."

He readjusted the ribbon to blindfold his beloved, continuing his plans by handcuffing each of her delicate hands and ankles, hanging the chain from his bed frame.

"Ryuzaki?..."

L didn't reply, he just continued. He took some tape, stuck it to the toothbrush and taped it to her inner thigh, letting the head of the brush rest on her clit. He turned the button on and walked back to watch.

"Hey! You're just gonna leave me here like this? What are you going to do, watch me? P-pervert!"

Misa began to fidget and shift in her confinement, grunting softly from the sudden sensation.

L unzipped his pants and began to stroke his hard cock, watching Misa being tortured with pleasure.

After 15 minutes, she began loudly moaning, huffing every now and again for air.

"I can't take it anymore! Fuck me!"

 _Blindfolded, bound and desperate… It was so similar to the time when he tortured her until she was weak and begging._ L thought to himself, brushing his cock lightly.

"Fuck me! Fuck me already, pervert! Please! Fuck me!"

"Misa, you're going to have to ask a lot nicer than that… "

"I don't care! Fuck me alrea-" Her demand was cut short once L yanked at her blonde pigtail, causing her to whimper again, like a pet.

"Ask nicely and maybe I'll reward you, Miss Amane." He whispered sharply into her ear.

She whimpered and gulped, shivering at his touch and how wet she already was. "Please fuck me, Ryuzaki-san. P-please.." Her plead was shaky with desire and almost inaudible. L left the toothbrush in place and slid the crotch of her panties to reveal her wet, slick slit, rubbing it and sliding two fingers in, swiftly stabbing and assaulting the spongy, soft piece of flesh in her canal. She let out a scream from the sensation and squirted, climaxing.

L slid his fingers out and licked them lightly. She tasted clean and sweet, like the cake she gifted him. He prodded her mouth open and stuck his fingers inside of her moist mouth, letting her tongue lick and suck at them.

Once his fingers were clean of her juices, he creeped his hands behind her and unclasped the lacy, black strapless bra, decorated with maroon ribbons, that hid her soft mounds. Her breasts bounced out of the garment, smooth and pale. L lowered his head down to her chest, took her breasts in his hands, toyed with her pinky peach nipples, and gave her breastbone an intimate hickey, marking yet another part of her body.

Misa groaned with mild impatience accenting her voice. "Ryuzaki, are you going to fuck me or not? I'm waiting."

L brought his mouth to hers as he reached his long fingers into her flaxen hair, tightening his grip into a pull. Misa cried out in shock and discomfort. In his usual voice that was formal and calculating, he whispered into her face. "It's in my knowledge that you're a patient girl, Miss Amane."

Misa could feel L's raven-like, feathery hair brush against her face and his warm breath that smelt of dessert accompany her jawline. A shift in his posture could be felt. His knees were now at either side of her ribcage, removing her arms restraints. Then came her legs.

Now that she was free, he took her makeshift blindfold off and tossed it with her dress and petticoat. He gently caressed her face to make her look at him. Those very hands drifted down to her arms, lifting her into a sitting position, and back up to her face. His hard member brushed against her cheek, slick with precum. Misa shifted her wide, doll-like eyes from the sensation and stroked her lover's hard cock, pressing her lips to his tip.

L grabbed her by the hair and pressed her deeper onto him, moaning softly from the sensation. Misa gagged from the sudden movement and shifted her head back to regain some comfort. Once she was ready, she bobbed her head up and down, licking his girth with the motion.

L grabbed her by the cheeks, as gentle as usual, and lifted her head up to meet his face. He didn't want to finish just yet. He wanted to test another orifice of Misa's first before he could consider himself satisfied. With a gentle push, L shoved her back down onto the mattress and grabbed her by the hips, taking a hold of her panties and pulling them down and off of her figure, tossing them to the corner. His dark, round eyes focused onto his hard cock, holding it in place with one hand as the other separated Misa's sleek, wet slit. L began pushing his cock against her womanhood, looking down into her flustered gaze with his usual dark, wide stare. His pelvis pushed against her as he began entering her, hearing her moan and cry with a mixture of pain and pleasure from the sudden but expected intrusion. He thrusted slowly, waiting for her to adjust before he continued.

His thrusts excelled in force and speed as their comfort increased. Misa wrapped her arms around L and began digging and clawing her long, vampy nails into his back. It seemed as if every time he'd thrust, he'd feel more pain digging into his spine, but he didn't care. It was healing enough to hear such a lovely lady moan and give praise to 'Ryuzaki', flustering and squirming at his touch.

Halfway through, L began to get more aggravated and rough, grabbing Misa by the shoulder, pinning her as he quickened and hardened his pace, making her scream, cry, goan and hiss with pained pleasure. L felt as if he were getting close, but ignored the sensation and continued his usual pace until he filled Misa up with his creamy, sticky cum.

After he was done, L huffed with exhaustion, collapsing beside Misa. Misa shared the feeling of fatigue as she lay in white linens, huffing, face reddened and her abused slit oozing with L's love. She turned to her side to face her Ryuzaki and placed her head on his chest, resting after exerting the energy to do such a task. She hugged onto his form and L hugged her back, shifting his form to face her.

"I think I've fallen for you, Misa."

Three weeks after L's encounter with the beautiful model, he heard a knock at the door. It was Misa, but without any trace of Light. He opened up to be met with a hug accompanied with sobs. "Ryuzaki…"

"Yes, Misa?" He asked in his usual, matter-of-fact tone, stroking a hand through her hair.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

His dark, weary eyes looked down into her's with dread and shock. "Is this my problem?" He began to reclude from her proximity, into his own little crouch.

Misa scoffed and grabbed a hand onto his shoulder. "Yes! It is! Because it's yours! God, how can you BE so oblivious?"

"I know it's mine but what's the issue here?"

"Um, let's see." She began to count on her fingers. "I threw up twice this morning, my boobs are sore,I'm tired and I'll be the size of a watermelon in a few months so there goes my model body" Misa huffed, letting out a semi chuckle from how baffled she is at the moment. "Ryuzaki - what if Light found out?" She began to hold back bitter, warm tears from falling. "Wh-what if he thought even worse of me? What would I do then, huh?"

"Even worse?"

"He already thinks I'm stupid! Now he'll KNOW I'm stupid. Oh and he'd kill you, too."

L rose his eyebrows and looked at her as if he discovered something brilliant. "Do you think he's Kira?"

Misa rolled her eyes and sighed. "This isn't what we're talking about right now, you fucking toad. We're talking about the fact that we're could be parents and that Light might kill us."

"I know." L responded lightheartedly, ignoring her comment. "Do you really think Light would kill us?"

Misa widened her stare, realizing what she just did. "Uh, well, in a way... yes."

L brushed some hair out of her face and cupped Misa's face, which was precious to him, with his hand. "Why would you think this?"

Misa's eyes trembled with fear. If she wasn't careful, she'd be locked up, too. "H-he… he has this um.. System. Please don't associate me with it, Ryuzaki. I'm innocent."

"What does he do?"

"Light has this notebook that he writes names in. The names aren't innocent, he writes down the names of murderers, rapist, thieves, adulterers…"

"What does this book do?"

"All of the people written in the book mysteriously die." Misa felt awful for hiding half of the situation from the father of her child so she doesn't get caught up with this mess. "I decided to bring the book to you."

L took it and flipped through the names. These all were the names of those Kira killed. This was the last piece he needed to find to complete the puzzle that was the case. "Do you still plan on being with him?"

"M-me? I don't know what to do. I love him, I really do! B-but I don't feel like he loves me."

"Looking at the evidence, I don't feel like he's going to be with you for long." L lowered his posture, buried his head into his lover's shoulder and embraced her. He let her sweet, girlish scent flood his senses. Misa continued her crying and held closely to L for comfort.

"What are we going to do, Ryuzaki?!"

"Throw Light in jail? "

"No! About the baby!"

"I know. Throw Light in jail."

Misa's crying intensified and her voice became raspy with grief. L kissed her head lightly to calm her down. "I mean, are we staying friends? Are we going to be partners? Should I just get an abortion?! Should we get married and raise it?!"

L remained silent after her outburst, stroking her hair as if she were the most precious jewel in a museum. " I like the last option."

Misa huffed and chuckled, nodding her head. "Light would never say that…" L kissed her forehead again, feeling the warmth of her gratitude accent his actions.

Misa got on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek, just the way she kissed him months back. "Thank you, Ryuzaki."

"For what, exactly?"

"For not being a complete jerk."

L looked down at her face as their hug lived on, showing her his usua grin. It was small, but it said so much. "Would you like to come inside?"

"So, do you think Kira is Light?"

Misa cold sweated in her seat, crossing her arms, her eyes looked anywhere other than the eyes of her Ryuzaki. "Maybe?". A thirst for revenge has always been Misa's vice in this cruel world. Misa felt awful for it. She was supposed to love Light. She did love Light, at one point, but her love grew to be an empty, futile, one-way street that led to disaster. She treated him like a god when he only saw her as a tool at best. A part of her hated him for that. He wasted her time and emotions.

"If it were a yes or no, Misa."

She couldn't take it anymore. It was like an itch that needed to be scratched for the longest time. "Yes! He was all along."

"How long have you known this?"

"Since I met him… I'm sorry for hiding this from you for so long."

L shrugged and poured a cup of tea. "He'll be put in an asylum from now on if you ever want to visit him. Now, regarding just us… where will it live?"


End file.
